Buses and motor coaches today use the “compartmentalization” approach to occupant safety which provides effective protection to passengers when the bus or motor coach is involved in a frontal- or rear-impact collision. “Compartmentalization” was not designed or intended to protect occupants during lateral impact events.
There are no known effective applications of seat-mounted side-curtain airbags in buses or motor coaches.